and maybe someday love
by nilaea
Summary: Albus Gedanken über Minerva an einem stillen Abend in seinem Büro...


A/N: Die Idee zu dieser Songfic ist mir gekommen, als ich mal wieder "Love Song Requiem" von Trading Yesterday hörte...dieses Lied ist eines der schönsten Lieder, die ich kenne, deshalb möchte ich es euch an dieser Stelle sehr empfehlen :) Hört einfach mal auf einer Videoplattform eurer Wahl rein und lasst euch in die Stimmung dieser Story bringen...

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling und Trading Yesterday

* * *

and maybe someday love

_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be_

Es ist still geworden in meinem Büro und nach einigen Momenten wage ich es, den Kopf zu heben. Minerva ist in einen Brief vertieft, sodass mir nun wieder einer dieser seltenen und kostbaren Momente vergönnt ist, in denen ich sie einfach nur ansehen kann.

Ihre Schönheit mag vielleicht nicht jedem auffallen, doch ich kann mich ihrer wunderschönen Erscheinung einfach nicht entziehen.

_  
The future haunts with memories that I could never have  
And hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so  
_

Wenn ich nur einen Wunsch frei hätte, einen einzigen, dann würde ich mir wünschen, dass sie mich wahrnimmt. Nicht den Schulleiter Dumbledore, sondern einfach nur Albus. Den Mann, der seit Jahrzehnten hoffnungslos seiner Liebe verfallen ist.  
Doch das sind nur Gedanken, sinnlose Hoffnungen, denen ich mich - wie so oft – einfach nicht entziehen kann.

Plötzlich bewegt sie sich und unsere Blicke treffen sich. Schlagartig fühle ich die Hitze in meine Wangen steigen, ich wollte nicht, dass sie mein Starren bemerkt.  
Mit einem Lächeln versuche ich, die Situation zu überspielen, doch sie erwidert es nicht. Ihr Blick ist nachdenklich, beinahe prüfend, und dann verdunkeln sich ihre Augen fast unmerklich, als wäre sie zu einem Schluss gekommen.  
Minerva senkt ihren Blick wieder und ich spüre ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in meinem Herz.

_  
__I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life will never be the same_

Seit sie in mein Leben getreten ist, ist alles so anders geworden. Ich kann mir keinen Tag mehr ohne sie vorstellen, und das ist es, was mir Angst macht. Mein ganzes Leben dreht sich um sie, während ich für sie wohl nur ein alter, verrückter Freund bin.

Ich kann mich noch an das Treffen vor einigen Wochen erinnern, als wäre es erst gestern passiert. Ich las einen Brief eines alten Freundes, den ich nicht verstand. Als ich Minerva um Rat fragte, stand sie auf und trat neben mich, um einen Blick auf den Brief zu werfen. In diesem Moment war sie mir so nah, dass ich den Duft ihrer Haare riechen konnte. Und als sie mir dann noch den Brief aus der Hand nahm und dabei meine Hand berührte, war es völlig um mich geschehen.

_  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch will be the end of me  
_

Natürlich habe ich schon öfter ihre Hand berührt, bei unseren seltenen Tänzen zum Beispiel, aber irgendwie hat es sich nie so intensiv angefühlt. Ich kann es mir nicht erklären, es ist, als ob meine Gefühle nicht schwächer, sondern stärker werden würden.

_  
Wishing I could find a way to wash away __the past  
Knowing that my heart will break, but at least the pain will last  
_

Ich wünschte, ich hätte früher den Mut gehabt, es ihr zu sagen. Wenn ich es ihr vor unzähligen Jahren gesagt hätte, als ich noch jünger war, dann hätte ich vielleicht eine Chance gehabt. Aber nun? Ich bin alt, viel zu alt, und sie verdient so viel mehr als mich.

Vielleicht habe ich eines Tages die Möglichkeit, ihr zu zeigen, wie viel sie mir bedeutet. Und vielleicht besteht sogar die Möglichkeit, dass sie mich dann nicht hasst und verabscheut. Vielleicht kann sie es verstehen, und unsere Freundschaft unbeschadet fortführen.

Und dann gibt es noch diese winzige Hoffnung, die im hintersten Winkel meines Herzens lebt und mich jeden Tag aufstehen lässt; dieser Hauch einer Chance flüstert mir leise zu, dass sie mich vielleicht sogar irgendwann lieben kann.

_  
__Maybe she will save me in the oceans of her dream  
And maybe someday love  
Maybe someday love  
Maybe someday love_

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
